


Hope

by e_addi



Series: KNB Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP finding out they're pregnant again after having a miscarriage the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Kuroko's hands shook as he stared at the pregnancy test in his hands. He stared at the little plus sign of the test, wondering if this was all a dream.

It shouldn't be possible.

It  _can't_  be possible.

The doctors had said so.

After the first time.

After Kuroko had a miscarriage with their first child.

They said he  _couldn't_  get pregnant again.

But he got pregnant.

_Again._

The little plus sign in the middle of that pregnancy test in his hands was proof of that.

Kuroko felt a tear drop to his shaking hands and he suddenly lost all energy and fell sitting on his knees on the ground with a soft thud. His hands gripping the pregnancy test tightly on his lap

He's pregnant.

He's pregnant  _again._

He can have a  _family_.

He can have a family with  _Kise_  now.

"Tetsuyacchi?"

Hearing his name, Kuroko turned to the door and saw Kise. Beautiful, sweet Kise standing in his pilot uniform. That's right, Kise was returning today from Paris.

Kise stared worriedly at Kuroko. When he called out that he was home, there was no answer but he knew Kuroko was home since he's shoes were still there. So when he heard a soft thud in the bedroom, he grew worried. His worries increased when he saw Kuroko just sitting on the floor staring at his lap. His eyes widened when Kuroko turned to him, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Tetsuyacchi, are you okay? What happened?" Kise immediately asked, rushing towards the young teacher.

"Ryouta…kun…" Kuroko smiled and Kise lost his breath. He hadn't seen that smile on Kuroko's face since…  _the first time he was pregnant_.

Kise's eyes widened and he looked down at the pregnancy test in Kuroko's shaking hands. Kuroko shakily loosened his fingers gripping the test and showed Kise the little blue plus sign with a large smile.

"I'm pregnant, Ryouta-kun."

Kise shook; in disbelief or happiness, or maybe even both. He smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko and pressed his nose against the other's neck. "You're pregnant."

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the larger body, shaking as more tears fell. "We're going to be a family, Ryouta."

Kise pulled back and laid a soft kiss on Kuroko's lips as tears fell softly from his honey eyes. "This time, we'll definitely be a family, Tetsuya."


End file.
